


I'm pregnant [Asta x reader]

by Daddiescookie



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Annoying jokes, Asta is childish, F/F, Fake Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescookie/pseuds/Daddiescookie
Summary: Asta is being Lazy so he claims he's pregnant  but turns out reader was also pregnant
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I'm pregnant [Asta x reader]

"Asta, honey can you hand me the remote please?," You asked pointing at the remote that was sitting right next to him 

"Sorry babe no can do," Asta said while shaking his head no 

"And why is that?...it's right next to you though" pointing at the arm of the couch where the remote was on

"I can't do it because I'm pregnant with your child Y/N," he said while rubbing his stomach like a pregnant woman 

"Ummm you can't get pregnant Asta," you said looking at him with a very confused look on your face

"Well, guess I'm the first man to get pregnant," he said looking at you with a smile

"But Asta I don't want to watch this!!" you pointed at the T.V to see a man having sex with a girl 

"Well I do, now shhh," Asta said while putting his finger up to his lips

You got up and walked to the remote so you can skip it. 

"Hey I want to watch that," He said crossing his arms 

"I don't Mr.pregnant man," you said while sticking your tongue out at him

"I'm the wizard king and you will obey my orders," he said while pointing his finger into the air 

"And I'm your wife and I say obey my damn orders," you say pointing your finger into the air

"Okay I'm also your pregnant husband so you do as I wish," He said while standing on the couch making look down at you

"YOUR NOT PREGNANT BAKA," you said pushing him off the couch. 

"Now get ready you have a meeting with Yuno," you said walking away from the nonsense Asta was pulling 

"Well I'm not going," He said crossing his arms like a little baby

you gave him a look of death, with him seeing that look he ran upstairs and got dressed. 

"Bye hun," he said while kissing your forehead and running out the door, with his red cape flowing through the wind

4 HOURS LATER:   
"I'm home," Asta said while throwing his cape onto the couch. 

"Hi hun," you said kissing his cheek 

Asta left the kitchen and sat on the couch waiting for you to join him. 

You walked into the big living room while wiping your hands on your pink apron. 

"You know we can get someone else to clean this big ass house ya know," he said looking at you while you picked up his cape and put it on the coat rack

You giggled and walked over to him. you sat down on his lap facing him. you cupped his cheeks. 

"No, I rather clean the house myself, it gives me something to do while you're gone," you said while shaking your head. 

"Hey babe can you hand me the remote right there," he said pointing next to you. 

You laid your head down on his chest. 

"No sorry no can do," you said while nuzzling into his chest 

"And why is that Y/N...it's in arms reach," he said while gripping your ass 

you lifted your head up off of his chest and looked at him

"Because I'm pregnant," you said reaching into your apron pocket and throwing a pregnancy test at him 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
